


The Day Without Spider-Man

by Crystalias



Series: Marvel 1616 [11]
Category: Gargoyles (Cartoon), Marvel, Miraculous Ladybug, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comic Book Science, Gen, High School, Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalias/pseuds/Crystalias
Summary: The following story takes place one month after the events of Spider-Man: Best Of Enemies.With Peter helping out the heroes of Earth-646, it's up to his friends to watch over New York. If things aren't bad enough, a new villain calling herself The Tinkerer is planning on causing havoc at The Xanatos/Stark Collaboration Event. Can Peter's friends hold her off until he gets back? Find out in this mini-series taking place during EarthCenturion's Resolution: Heroes Reborn on DeviantArt.
Relationships: Aeon Hill | Uncanny Valley & Jessica Keynes, Ava Ayala & Peter Parker, Jessica Keynes & Peter Parker
Series: Marvel 1616 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804681
Kudos: 2





	1. Part 1

**AUGUST 2009**

**ONE MONTH AFTER THE HOBGOBLIN ATTACK**

We open with Ava prowling the city in search of crime. So far, she finds nothing. She rests for a bit and lets out a sigh.

White Tiger: Can't believe you talked us into this, Peter.

Just then, Ava is now joined by Uncanny Valley, Eagle, and Firestar.

Uncanny Valley: Ava, anything on your end?

White Tiger: Sorry, UV, but everything's peaceful in Harlem.

Eagle: Same in Brooklyn.

Firestar: And all quiet in Queens. Thought I saw a purse snatcher but it turned out the guy was returning a purse to a woman that left it in the shop by accident.

Uncanny Valley: Given this is causing a lot of tension, perhaps we should try again in the morning after a good night's sleep?

Eagle: Yeah, UV's right. Besides, I'm starting to get annoyed and bored without a face to punch.

White Tiger: Plus, I told Mom I'd be a few minutes late.

Firestar: And I have a lot of stuff to take care of for my sister. See ya later.

Everyone bar Ava leave for home. Ava looks down at a poster of Spider-Man: The Web Warrior TV movie and sighs whilst thinking about Peter.

White Tiger: I hope you're alright in that other Earth, Pete.

We briefly cut to Earth-646 where we see Peter is in the middle of a huge firefight, fighting Imperial Stormtroopers (not kidding at all) back to back with Catra (yes, THAT Catra). Man, Multiverse Theory is weird.

Catra: So you having fun, Webs?!

Spider-Man: Oh yeah, this is a dream come true!

Catra: One thing I like about these guys is their aim is terrible!

Peter's spider-sense goes off and he pushes Catra to the ground just as a lightsaber belonging to one of The Inquisitors attempts to behead them. Peter and Catra lie on the ground beside each other and exchange a brief look.

Spider-Man: You good?

Catra: Yeah. Thanks.

They get back up to get back in the fight as we cut back to Earth-1616 with Ava, who doesn't notice that Jess stayed behind to talk with her.

Eagle: Hey, you good?

White Tiger: ... Yeah.

Eagle: I'm worried about him too but, like that Mari chick said, he's got a strong heart and never backs down from a fight. He'll pull through.

White Tiger: Right. Thanks, Jess.

Eagle: Anytime, KitKat.

The two girls go their separate ways as we fade to a warehouse where a mid-twenties African American woman in a purple hood is working on a highly advanced back strap made form salvaged tech from The Avengers fights against Kang The Conquerer and Ultron. This is Phin Mason, soon to be known as...

Tinkerer: Done. This is my ticket to making that bastard pay for what he did to my mother.

She puts it on and armour forms around her body. Raising her arms, she forms a sword and shield. She smirks at this reveal. She then forms an assault rifle and shoots at an image of Xanatos.

Tinkerer: Watch your back at tomorrow's event, Xanatos. I'm coming for you.

We fade to Ava's bedroom in the early morning. She lets out little snores as she sleeps. Her alarm goes off, making her groan.

Ava: A few more minutes... Bloody clock, telling me to wake up...

She yawns and stretches as soon as she stands up. She walks into her living room and walks over to the kitchen table. She sees her breakfast is already made by her mom, who also left a note saying she had to leave early to work on a case.

Ava: Thanks, Mom...

Before she has a chance to eat anything, someone rings the doorbell. Ava looks in the keyhole to see UV standing outisde.

Ava: CRAP!

Ava quickly opens the door, drags UV inside, and closes the door before anyone notices a superhero standing in the hallway.

Uncanny Valley: Good morning, Ava. How are you?

Ava: UV, what are you doing? You can't just hang outside my apartment door! What if someone saw you?

Uncanny Valley: I did not want to be rude by flying in through your bedroom window. What if you were in the middle of getting dressed?

Ava: UV!

Uncanny Valley: Forgive me, Ava. I should have warned you beforehand or came in my civilian disguise.

Uncany then changes into her civilian identity, Aeon Hill.

Aeon: Better?

Ava: Yeah. Why are you here?

Aeon: To check on you. You haven't been the same since Peter left yesterday evening or the events of last month.

Ava: Oh, that's kind of you. I'm fine, honestly.

Aeon: I understand. Are you still going on patrol today?

Ava: Yeah, once I get my breakfast. Tell the others not to wait on me. Why do you ask?

Aeon: Because I thought today was the day of The Xanatos/Stark Collaboration Event and you'd go to support Peter.

Ava: O_O SHIT! I FORGOT ALL ABOUT IT! WHEN DOES IT START?!

Aeon: A few hours from now so you have plenty of time.

Ava: UV! COULDN'T YOU HAVE TOLD ME BEFORE I STARTED TO PANIC?!

Aeon: Sorry, I think I may have been hanging out with Jess too much. To be fair, we are sisters that live in the same house.

Ava growls in annoyance as she begins to eat her breakfast, consisting of pancakes and milk. UV notices that Ava is slightly peeved and decides to take her leave. We fade to Ava putting on a white dress, putting her costume and amulet in her bag, and tying her hair into a ponytail before leaving her apartment. On a rooftop across from Xanatos Tower, Tinkerer watches a huge group of people arriving to attend the event inside. Looking up towards the roof, Tinkerer's x-ray goggles spot Xanatos in his office preparing a speech. The goggles around Tinkerer's face change and shift into a silver mask with purple highlights.

Tinkerer: I'm coming for you, murderer.

We cut to black.


	2. Part 2

We open with Jess waking up in a bit of a fright. She breathes heavily as she tries to calm herself down. Liiri appears to her.

Liiri: Fledgling, is everything alright?

Jess: Yeah, just a bad dream. Nothing too serious.

Jess walks over to her wardrobe to get a dressing gown on until she spots an old picture. She looks at it as we see it's from before her dad died and had to leave Midtown High. It features her standing behind Peter doing the peace sign while Deb is standing between Harry and Gwen smiling like mad.

Jess: Hard to believe a lot has happened when I left. Do you think I could've done something had I stayed, Liiri?

Liiri: I could not tell you for certain, Jessica, but I do know that change is inevitable. It's up to us with how we deal with it in our own way.

Jess: *chuckles* Where have you been all my life?

Liiri: Waiting for the right time for you to accept me.

Jess: Before I go on patrol, remind me what my powers are.

Liiri: The Eagle Miraculous, or The Miraculous Of Freedom as it is know in The Legends Of The Guardians, give your the ability to some attributes known to belong to a harpy eagle. Flight, good eyesight, and a few others you might not be aware of. The main power, however, is Liberation. It grants you the power to free certain individuals from a limitation of your choosing. It is really powerful and very dangerous if used incorrectly.

Jess: Right, don't misuse power.

Cue UV walking in through the window.

Uncanny Valley: Morning, Jess. Are you ready for patol?

Jess: UV, why are you up so early?

Uncanny Valley: Like you last night, I was concerned for Ava Ayala's well being. Going by my readings, she's under a lot of stress.

Jess: Stress? What makes you say that?

Uncanny Valley: Her mood changes whenever one of us brings up Peter Parker in a conversation and, if I saw her eyes correctly, she hasn't been sleeping well since we took down Hobgoblin.

Liiri: That is concerning, even though I don't know who we're talking about.

Jess: A friend of ours, Liiri.

Uncanny Valley: Who is Liiri?

Jess: What? Liiri, the floating eagle creature that's right beside me right now.

Liiri: First, I'm a Kwami. Second, my kind can't be seen by non living beings like your robot friend. Forgive me for withholding that information, Fledgling.

Jess: You're forgiven, Liiri. And Ava isn't stressed. She is in love with Peter, and, though he's back together with Gwen, he may be in love with her too.

Uncanny Valley: Then why haven't they confessed to each other?

Jess: It's a human thing, UV. Don't worry about it. I'm sure they'll pull their heads out of their asses and talk, eventually.

Uncanny Valley: How can they pull their heads out of their-?

Jess: It's an expression, UV. So, wanna go on patrol now?

Uncanny Valley: [smiling] Okay.

Liiri: Just say the word, Fledgling.

Jess: Liiri, Wings Of Liberty!

Cue Jess transforming into Eagle. The two girls then head out on patrol as we cut to Firestar looking at an advert in the paper about Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters. She sighs due to being conflicted about going to that school and leaving her friends. Taking a deep breath, she sits at a park bench and gets out her phone to ring the school. That is until Tinkerer glides by.

Firestar: What the hell was that?

We cut to Xanatos Tower at The Xanatos/Stark Collaboration Event as Ava walks in to see the entire room packed with scientists and gadgets.She is mostly amazed by everything she sees until she notices her mother at the coffee stand.

Ava: Mom, what are you doing here?

Angela: Security detail for Xanatos on Elisa's orders. What are you doing here, more to the point?

Ava: I came to show my support for Peter, if he gets here.

Angela: Ava...

Ava: I know you aren't on the best of terms since... y'know but he is still my friend. He was there for us twice when we needed him, and I want to return the favour.

Angela: I understand, Little Cub. I just don't want you to get hurt again.

Ava: Thank you.

They hug as a tiny drone flies overhead under Tinkerer's control, who is on the roof. Two officers approach her.

Jefferson: You there, what are you doing here?

Officer Garfield: Turn around with your hands up.

Tinkerer stands up slowly as two stun guns form in her arms. She quickly shoots Jefferson and Garfield, stunning them, and takes them out with two giant formed fists.

Tinkerer: Sorry, Officers, but I can't let anyone stop me.

Tinkerer then breaks into the vent shaft and slides down towards the event hall on Floor 94. Downtown, UV and Jess have just finished taking down Shocker with ease.

Eagle: I can't believe Spidey has trouble with this guy.

Uncanny Valley: He did almost take us out before we-. We need to head to Xanatos Tower!

Uncanny Valley zooms into the sky, making Jess confused for a few second before following close behind.

Eagle: UV, why are we going to Xanatos Tower? What's up?

Uncanny Valley: Someone is about to attack Xanatos at The Collaboration Event any minute now!

Eagle: Isn't Ava there? Couldn't she handle it?

Uncanny Valley: No, and that's why we need o get there before anything bad happens!

They both fly towards there destination, and joining up with Firestar half way.

Uncanny Valley: Hello, Firestar.

Firestar: Take it you guys are heading to Xanatos Tower too?

Eagle: Yup.

Firetsar: I saw someone head that way and decided to check them out. Could use the help.

Eagle: Gladly.

The three heroines arrive on the roof just as the event is about get started. We cut to black.


	3. Part 3

We open with Ava staring into her coffee. She lets out a sigh before taking a sip. As she sets it down, her reflection in her drink slowly changes into...

Goblin Ava: Hello, Sexy!

This makes Ava jump in fright, letting out a tiny scream. She bumps into someone behind her.

Dude: Hey!

Ava: Sorry, I...

She runs towards the door to find a place to get some air, while her mom follows after her. After reaching an elevator, she heads for the roof. Once she reaches the roof she drops to the ground breathing very fast. After a few more seconds, her breathing slows down as her mother approaches.

Angela: Ava?

Ava: [stiffens] Yeah, what's up?

Angela: I could ask you the same thing.

Ava: Nothing, I just needed fresh air.

Angela: Ava Ayala, tell me what's wrong.

Ava looks at her mother for a few seconds before relenting.

Ava: Okay. I have flashes to the time turned into a Goblin by Harry.

Angela: How long have you-?

Ava: Since I got cured by Dr. Octopus. I have tried to forget about it but the memories of what I did always find a way to creep back. I just... I need help, Mom.

Angela, seeing her child suffering sits beside her and consoles her with a hug, while softly singing the tune of Los Pollitos Dicen.

Ava: Haven't heard that since I was seven.

Angela: There's my girl. Have you told Peter about this?

Ava: No. Please don't say anything to him.

Angela: Ava...

Ava: Please, Mom. I promise to do the dishes for a week.

Angela: Hmm... Make it a fortnight and you've got a deal.

Ava: Thanks.

This is when Ava notices Jefferson's unconscious body.

Ava: Mom...

Angela: [turns to look] Jeff?

Angela checks his pulse and is relieved to see he's alive. She notices the open vent shaft and then looks to her daughter.

Angela: You bring your suit?

Ava: [smirks] Is Schwarzenegger hard to spell?

Angela chuckles as the other heroes arrive.

Eagle: What's the situation, Officer?

Angela: Two men knocked out, and a possible perp on the loose in the vents.

Uncanny Valley: I scanned the vents to find nothing. The villain must already be inside with the people attending this event.

Eagle: Think you can find her?

Uncanny Valley: If I'm in the room. Where is Ava?

White Tiger: Ready to go, UV.

Ava and UV head on down to the event hall. Eagle then decides to go into the vent.

Eagle: Firestar, wait here in case the guy comes back this way.

Firestar: On it.

Angela: Need back up?

Firestar: Thanks, Ma'am.

With that said, Eagle drops down into the shaft as we cut to Xanatos arriving and taking to the stage with Pepper.

Xanatos: If I could have everyone's attention, please. Thank you all for coming, especially Mrs. Stark.

Pepper: Thank you for having me, David. I know most of you ladies expected Tony but he is attending an important meeting at the moment. Not to worry, he does send his love despite my protests.

Everyone laughs at that comment.

Xanatos: Not to matter. Maybe he'll show up when we finish announcing the top projects. Now, the moment you've been waiting for. If you'd be so kind, Pepper.

Pepper: [opening an envelope] The project that will be funded by Stark Industries and XanaTronics this year is...

Cue drum roll as Ava and UV arrive, and split up to find the intruder.

Pepper: Project ECHO by Peter Parker and Helen Cho!

Everyone applauds as Helen walks towards the stage.

Helen: Thank you, Mrs. Stark. I would like to express my gratitude to this achievement not only for myself but my co-worker, Peter, who isn't here appartently. Let's hope, wherever he is, he is happy and proud of himself for getting this opportunity.

We briefly cut to Peter on Earth-646 getting a scar above his left eyebrow, causing him to yell in pain, while he fights the being called Undertaker before getting swatted away. We cut back to events on Earth-1616 as UV has picked up a huge energy surge in the crowd.

White Tiger: EVERYBODY GET DOWN!!!

Cue a massive shockwave going off, knocking everybody back as Tinkerer makes her presence known. She slowly walks towards the stage as the attending civilians run out the door. Tinkerer stands over David, Pepper, and Helen.

Tinkerer: David Xanatos, I have come to avenge my mother's death at your hands. Is now a bad time?

Xanatos: I don't know what you're talking about.

Tinkerer: Of course you dont. [unmasking] After all, Maria Mason was a loose end.

Xanatos: Mason?

UV tackles Tinkerer and stands between her and David.

Tinkerer: Back off, Hero. This doesn't concern you.

Uncanny Valley: You would threaten innocent people. Therefore, it does concern me.

Tinkerer: [forming a sword with her left hand] Nobody is innocent, especially him!

Tinkerer lunges at UV and attempts multiple times to land a strike, which UV just causally dodges and fights back at every opportunity. Ava leaps onto stage and helps Xanatos get to his feet. Tinkerer notices this and forms a shock gun in her right hand. She aims and shoots at Ava and Xanatos, missing as Ava carries him to safety.

Tinkerer: NO!

UV gets in close, only for Tinkerer to form shock gloves and electrocute the hero. UV staggers for a bit before Tinkerer forms a shockwave cannon to blast the heroine into a wall. This is when Eagle swoops in to land a swing kick and an uppercut. Tinkerer forms big hands and engages Eagle in a fist fight, with Eagle leaping out of the way of the fists.

Tinkerer: Stay out of my way! Xanatos needs to pay!

Eagle: Tempting but no thanks. I prefer to be the good guy.

Eagle gets out her main weapon, which is revealed to be a kusarigama. Tinkerer forms a sword similar to Ivy Valentine's main weapon. They both engage as we cut To Ava helping Xanatos, Pepper, and Helen to the emergency exit.

White Tiger: Get out of here and call The NYPD to let them know what's up.

Helen:Already doing that, White Tiger.

The two older women run ahead while David stays for a bit.

Xanatos: I take it we won't expect Peter to assist you with this?

White Tiger: ... No, but that's not gonna make me turn my back on my friends. Who is that trying to kill you?

Xanatos: Someone related to an old employee of mine during my time as a villain.

Tinkerer: XANATOS!!!

White Tiger: You need to leave, David. Go!

David leaves just as Tinkerer has thrown Eagle out a window.

White Tiger: EAGLE!

Tinkerer: Hmm, quite the difficult choice. Save your friend or stop me?

Ava growls in frustration as she runs past Tinkerer to save Eagle. She leaps out the broken window and zooms down towards Eagle, grabbing her. Suddenly, they stop falling just inches away from hitting the pavement.

Eagle: You did know I could fly, right?

Cue Ava staring at the ground as they hover.

White Tiger: No, I didn't get that memo.

Eagle: Sorry. Shall we get back up after that chick?

White Tiger: Wait, how fast can you-?

Jess zooms upwards as Ava screams her head off. They fly in the window they came out of. Ava's hair is a mess and her eyes widen in fear as she holds onto Jess really tight.

Eagle: Um, you can let go now?

White Tiger: [extreme panic mode] I'mneverlettinggountilwecatchthatgirl!

Eagle: Ava!

White Tiger: [letting go and standing tall] Okay, but we're never doing that again!

They run after Tinkerer and Xanatos, meeting UV at the door leading to the stairs. We cut to black.


	4. Part 4

We open on the roof as Angela and Firestar sitting bored.

Angela: So, you're friends with my daughter?

Firestar: Yeah, I'm Firestar. Ava is a good hero, very dedicated to it. She's definitely a lot like you.

Angela: Honestly, she's more like her father. Always running into danger despite the signs telling him not to get involved. And don't even get me started on her attitude.

Firestar: Yeah, she can be a handful from time to time.

Angela: Oh, she's more than a handful if given the chance. So how'd you get your powers?

Firestar: To make a long story short, they manifested during a rave I attended. Some dudes pointed guns at my head, and I burned them really badly.

Angela: Are they...?

Firestar: Dead? No, I'm not a monster. They just have third degree burns. I decided to do this whole hero thing after seeing Spider-Man on the news.

Angela: Mr. Parker does seem to have that affect on people, doesn't he?

Firestar: Um! Who is this "Mr. Parker" you speak of...?!

Angela: Relax, his identity is safe with me. For now.

Firestar: Thank God.

Angela: Let's change the subject. Have you decided whether or not you'll go to Xavier's School?

Firestar: How'd you know I was thinking of going?

Angela: Because one, I'm a cop with years of training. Two, the way you talked right now is similar to my daughter's speech patterns after The Hobgoblin debacle last month. And three, there's a newspaper clipping of the ad in the paper for that school hanging out of your pocket.

Firestar: You're good. No, I haven't decided or told the others. I do plan to tell them but I'm waiting for the right moment to do so.

Angela: I understand. Just don't leave it too late.

Cue Xanatos flying through the floor and landing in front of them. He is wearing a badly damaged Crimson Gargoyle armour and has a cut just below his chin. Tinkerer slowly emerges via a newly formed jet pack. She lands and fires to pulse shots from a gauntlet at Angel and Angela. Cue UV arriving to tackle Tinkerer but gets bashed in the face with a shield and sent flying into a wall. Jess leaps through the hole in the floor and attempts to knock Tinkerer down but gets hit with a shockwave from Tinkerer's glove. Ava rushes her enemy with a flurry of hits and kicks but misses her mark every time. Tinkerer forms a giant arm, grabs Ava, leaps into the air, and slams the heroine into the ground.

Angela: NO!!!

Tinkerer aims a pistol at Angela, making the woman stand her ground. Tinkerer sets her sights on Xanatos again, unmasking.

Tinkerer: Nothing will stop me, Xanatos. Not the cops, not these so called heroes, and not your obsolete tech.

Xanatos: Phin, listen. It doesn't have to be like this. We can talk.

Tinkerer: TALK?! TALK DIDN'T STOP YOU FROM KILLING MY MOTHER AND GETTING AWAY WITH IT!

Angela: What?

Tinkerer: Cop, think back to The Mason Suicide of November 1992.

Angela: I remember. We searched day and night for any signs to say otherwise but I couldn't find any evidence to prove that it was a murder.

Tinkerer: Because he, like the sneaky fox that he is, covered his tracks well. Well, not well enough as her daughter is standing right in front of you.

???: Dad?

Everyone looks to see Alexander staring at the entire area and focusing on his dad.

Xanatos: Alex, I...

Alexander: You murdered people?

Tinkerer: Go ahead, Daddy. Tell him that you didn't murder my mother. Tell him I'm wrong, Xanatos!

David looks at Angela, then the injured heroes, and his son.

Xanatos: Yes, I had Maria Mason killed because she threatened to expose my secret tests on alien weaponry. I tried to dissuade her but she couldn't be convinced. I hired a mercenary to kill her and anyone else involved. It was from a dark chapter of my life, and I'll always regret it. If it'll make you happy, I'll gladly suffer for that crime along with the other countless things I've done to get successful in the world.

Tinkerer smirks in satisfaction before she forms a lazer rifle.

Tinkerer: And now, to pay for your sins.

Cue three throwing darts slashing the rifle into pieces as Fox leaps into action.

Fox: GET AWAY FROM HIM!

Fox and Tinkerer engage in a brief brawl but, with her advanced tech, Tinkerer triumphs. Tinkerer then aims her newly formed sword at Xanatos.

Tinkerer: It appears there's no one left to save you, Asshole.

Suddenly, a web shot knocks her sword into the air. Everyone looks over towards the upper roof to see...

Spider-Man: [refilling his web shooter] Oh, I don't know. I think I might know a guy.

Tinkerer: Spider-Man?!

Spider-Man: Let me guess, you're calling yourself Techno-Pirate? Or maybe Atomiser. That is a good villain name.

Tinkerer: One, I agree that Atomiser is a good name and I regret picking it. And two, the name's Tinkerer!

Spider-Man: Ugh, I think I'd prefer Atomiser to be honest.

Tinkere leaps up towards Peter to attack but Peter dodges and counterattacks with an uppercut followed by a tornado kick. Tinkerer hits the ground hard, damaging her housing unit. The energy from it shocks Tinkere to the point of near death as Peter drops down, removes the unit, and flings it into the air before it explodes. The hero then webs up Tinkerer, who is now unconscious. Peter turns to talk to his friends... only to get a slap in the face courtesy of Ava.

White Tiger: What took you so damn long?

Spider-Man: Ow! I'm only back and you're giving me a hard time?

White Tiger: Oh, I'm giving you a hard time?! You're the one that galavanted off to a different universe!

Spider-Man: To save EVERY universe from Undertaker!

White Tiger: We both know I don't know who that is, Parker!

Spider-Man: Some wannabe Grim Reaper guy!

Everyone just stares at the argument between the two heroes in slight worry. Eagle, on the other hand, just smiles at this because she missed this the most during Peter's absence. After two more minutes of yelling, Angela breaks them up and gives Ava a glare as if to say give him a break. Ava sighs and hugs Peter, followed by the other girls.

White Tiger: It's good to have you back.

Eagle: Amen, sister.

We fade to later. Several police officers, including Commissioner Maza, surround the place. Tinkerer is placed in a prison truck heading for The Raft while Xanatos is escorted into a cop car driven by Angela. We pan up to the roof as Peter talks with Goliath.

Goliath: So I guess this means you're out of a job?

Peter: More than likely. Although I really hope not. Hey, Goliath, I never got to ask how you guys are coping with things.

Goliath: Last month was... unsettling to say it best but we have been through worse scenarios. What about you?

Peter: *sigh* Same, and I don't mean recent events either. That was a weird and amazing experience all at the same time.

Goliath: Hehehehe... I guess that's one thing we have in common, Young One.

???: Indeed you have, Big Guy.

Maza walks up and hugs Goliath before turning to Peter.

Elisa: I talked with Janine and she says that you still have a place here but understands if you want to leave after what happened with David.

Peter: I'll let her know that I'm staying once I finish with other matters, Elisa.

Elisa: Good to hear. Now, do you mind giving us a moment?

Peter: Yeah.

Peter leaves, allowing Elisa and Goliath to embrace in a hug and a kiss. Peter heads over to his friends just sitting on the edge of the roof. He sits down between Ava and Jess.

Peter: Okay, if you guys have questions about my "save the multiverse" mission with Mari and the others, I'll do my best to answer your questions. Fire away.

Jess: So, that Mari chick, is she single?

Peter: No, she's currently dating a grown up version of Rihoko from the Witchblade anime. I think she's planning on propsoing to her, now that I think about it. Sorry, Jess.

Jess: Damn.

Uncanny Valley: Did you save the multiverse?

Peter: ... At a cost, yes. I'd rather not talk about it.

Uncanny Valley: I understand.

Firestar: How'd you get the scar above your eyebrow?

Peter: Fighting the dude that was trying to end everything that ever existed.

Firestar: Did he use a sword?

Peter: A scythe, actually.

Firestar: Badass.

Peter raises an eyebrow while Jess nudges Angel.

Firestar: I mean, oh no, that's awful.

Ava: I kinda like it.

Everyone looks at her in confusion bar Jess, who just mouths "Smooth".

Ava: Um, what's my counterpart like?

Peter: I never met your counterpart, Ava, but I'm sure she's as tough as you.

Ava: Thanks for that, Peter.

The two exchange a smile. If you've watched Season 7 Episode 3 of the Netflix show Voltron: Legendary defender, you know which scene this is a homage to. Silence fills the area until Firestar starts floating away from her friends.

Firestar: So, I guess I'll head on. My folks will worry. Bye~!

Angel flies off, leaving our heroes confused slightly, as we fade to Tinkerer inside the truck transporting her to the raft. She just looks at her feet as the prison truck she's in drives along. Suddenly, the truck is knocked on it's side by an unknown force. Tinkerer groans in pain as she hits the sides hard. Then, the doors of the truck are ripped open by a guy in silver and red chrome armour with yellow glowing eyes. This is The Beetle.

Beetle: Phin Mason?

Tinkerer: Yeah? Ow.

Beetle: Come with me. My employer would like to discuss a job opportunity with you, if you're interested.

We cut to black as Tinkerer nods as if to say she's interested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spider-Man And His Amazing Friends will return in Spider-Man: Turning Point.


End file.
